As data storage technologies develop, various data storage devices are already able to provide users with an increasingly higher data storage capability, and a data access speed is improved to a very large extent. While the data storage capability is improved, users raise increasingly higher requirements for data reliability and response time of the storage system.
At present, more and more storage systems use a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) to provide storage with data redundancy. In a conventional solution, when a storage system includes a plurality of RAIDs, a maximum I/O concurrency number that may be executed by each RAID is typically fixed. When some RAIDs have more access requests whereas other RAIDs are relatively free, the phenomenon of load imbalance occurs between RAIDs. In this case, it is difficult to efficiently respond to the user's access requests. Hence, how to manage RAIDs to improve the overall system efficiency becomes a focus of concern.